dragon_ball_raging_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Raging Skies Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki " A Time of peace... they all said a time of peace is what all the beings throughout the galaxy hoped for but a time of peace was all just a a figure of speech a pleasureful mindset , a lie most people told there self and there children to feel more comfort in there living conditions. Why was peace such a hard destiny to fulfill sadly the question can not simply be answered but only pursued. This talk of peace brings us to a world where all the greatest warriors once inhabited , warriors such as Goku , Cell , Vegeta and even the legendary Saiyan most feared and most were lucky enough to never come across Broly. But even these warriors were less then ready to step up to the challenges they were about to face. It's been a year since the disappearance of Goku and the dragon balls and though the Planet earth was blessed with a time of peace that time of peace was soon cut short due to a work of an evil force within the deepest pits of the universe , What this evil being or force was doing was all unclear at first but soon brought to light but at the time it was most impossible to stop. " ~ The day was soon to be done as the sun slowly sunk into the earth pathetically allowing the moon to conquer it's space , but still the day was full of opportunities you could see in the faces of the calm citizens of west city that there day was yet to be over but little did they know there assumptions would soon be proven but not in the way they all expected it too, The sounds of foot steps smacking across the concrete sidewalks and the constant beating of horns by aggravated drivers stuck in traffic. Who were so aggravated that they were ready to leave there mobiles and beat the person in front of them senseless but due to the sensational smell of popcorn leaving there carnival not to far from this traffic , they were at least able to act like normal beings and remain content in there seats, at least until all sources of light and energy would all suddenly go out at once causing the citizens of West City to panic but west City wasn't the only place that got a hold of this surprising visit from darkness , It was the whole earth finally it was time that they all shared the same sky and sadly the same fate" " It started off as a harmless beam of light slowing expanding in size separating it's jaws revealing a blinding light causing the inhabitants of earth to quickly shield there face ,Only allowing them to see glimpses of the light behind the spaces between there fingers it grew and grew to the point it swallowed the skies above them and forced the ground , they all looked down upon to tremble in fear , in moments the earth was empty , not a soul was found nor was a voice was heard it would seem all signs of life were completely vanished from the face of the earth. Until now... Welcome to.. DragonBall Raging Skies! Main Idea DragonballRP: Raging skies, is for any, and all. Anyone interested in Asian culture, fantasy, Martial arts and a gritty role-play environment only limited to the limitations that one puts on themselves then this is what you want. We want a fun role-playing community where everyone can have a mutual understanding about role-playing and just generally having a great time. If your tired of your role-plays being for nothing, senseless posting, and then never to see these post again, then once again this where you need to be, we encourage that when ever someone is role-playing that they should record, and upload it here so everyone can see. This is all about Character growth, show everyone how your character is growing by continuing to upload your Role-plays. We want to role-play In a DBZ world. Also establishing the rough and tough situations of a real life city infested with gangs, corrupt police officers, prostitutes, hit men, serial killers, so on and so forth. This is a gritty role-play, and for those that cannot handle it, then sadly. This is not for you. We hope that you join, either old or new role-players to take Part in the DragonBallRP. Were waiting on you. HEY HEADS UP! If you'd like to keep up with all of our information, please click the link provided here that directs you right to our Directory :D! DBRS DIRECTORY son-goku-dragon-ball-battle-of-gods-hd-wallpapers-1920x1080.jpg Dragonball multiverse bejito vs broly by hocbo-d31qp0i.jpg Collaboration dbz villains by maniaxoi-d4bynfr.png Wiki-background Giphy.gif Tumblr mns2r2ntbx1s56vouo1 500.gif Mystic gohan arrives by evil black sparx 77-d5dog1f.gif Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Arc Episode "The World's Greatest Defenders?"